


wise men say

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, M/M, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: they’re already married when Jonghyun falls in love with Taeyong.





	wise men say

There are little miracles in Jonghyun’s life that he never wants to let go of. It lends him energy, gives him happiness in the sweetest of ways, and he’s addicted to the way it fills his blood with warmth and settles the thoughts in his head.

It’s the way fans memorise fanchants even for songs decades in the past, the _jackpots_ and _can’t_ _stops_ that fill the stadium, a sea of pink that still makes tears come to his eyes.

It’s the way his members are contented, all with solid solo careers and a mature sort of excitement in their eyes, when they know that they’re good enough, that for what it was they succeeded.

And as Jonghyun thinks about new lyrics for their next group comeback (the first in a long while), it’s staring at the way Taeyong’s hair falls over the edge of the sofa arm where he rested his head, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to fill the crossword puzzle. It’s the way the ring on his finger mirrors the one Jonghyun’s too scared to take out from the Super Smash Bros Ultimate he has packed into his cupboard in fear that he would lose it. And it’s the way that Taeyong’s eyes drift to him, and his smile still lift his cheeks even when it was something small and oh...

“What are you looking at?” Taeyong asked laughingly.

“I know it’s a bit late,” Jonghyun starts, before he thinks _to_ _hell_ _with_ _it_ and takes Taeyong’s hand, twists the ring around the other’s finger, and smiles through the rippling heartbeat that he’s sure Taeyong can hear, “but I think I love you. Like, I really really love you.”

He’s aware of how awed his voice sounds, half deranged and bursting at its seams, but the realisation was exhilarating.

He’s in love with Taeyong.

He loves Taeyong.

He _loves_ Taeyong.

“I love you.”

Taeyong stared at him, before grinning. “I love you too.”

And it’s a simple response to something that felt so huge and impactful, but it hits Jonghyun with a fire truck’s impact of energy, so he quickly cups Taeyong’s face and kisses the edge of his lips.

“I love you.” He says, not quite sure when he would stop saying it, if ever.

“We’ve been married three years Jonghyun,” Taeyong starts, before he shakes his head and smiles against Jonghyun’s lips. “I love you too.”

Jonghyun beams at him.

There are certain things Jonghyun never wants to let go of. Little miracles in his life that give him happiness in the simple things.

Taeyong is most certainly a person he would never want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry I was just at a wedding and am running on pure vanilla
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
